Moving On
by MorganS
Summary: previously written 'you' fic, summary is inside.


Title: Moving On, Previously written for MorganS.

Rating: PG-13 (for later purposes)

Ships: You/ Will

Summary: a youwill you are the daughter of a piratewho is friends with the man who broke yourheart and you've moved on, but what happens when your father leaves you to stay with that man... can you forgive him, or will you continue to move on."

Disclaimer:I don't own POTC, or anything to do with the ride or the movie or the actors, just what you see here and what I see within my house/ locker at school. I own the cutest puppy in the world as well. (j/k lol)

You say you want to be friends, start over try again?

Well things will never be the way they were back then.

Things were never how you wanted, I could never think of you that way, now,

If you take one step closer I will take two steps away.

Maybe you need affection, I'd like to help you, but I can't stand when you're around…

Maybe you need to talk, but you betrayed my trust…

I wish you'd go away…

Chapter One: After Three Long Years

It was the middle of the day and Will and Jack and Bootstrap were seated at a table in a bar in Tortuga. It was really noisy and whores surrounded the table and were swooning over Jack and Will and Bootstrap. Jack and Bill were enjoying the attention as they toyed with the women, taking large swigs of their rum. Will sat there, sipping his Rum, he had become accustomed to the whores parading around them, and making advances towards them. He tried to ignore them. One came over and ran her finger down his arm and he looked up at her, smiling politely, she took a seat in his lap and ran her hands through his curly locks. He sat back and looked away, he may be a pirate, but he certaily didn't have to use women the way Jack and his father did. She sat there for a few more moments, hitting on him, but when he still didn't respond to her advances and just took a large gulp of his rum she stood up, and glared at him, wondering about his sexuality

"C'mon Will, it's been over a year since Elizabeth left ye, when are ye going to move on and ferget about 'er?" asked his father, who sat next to him with a woman on his lap. Will just shook his head and got up, leaving the bar.

Morgan watched from the side of the ship as Tortuga got closer, she dreaded the town, she had lived most of her life there and it was the last place she wanted to return to, especially since her father was friends with the man she'd once loved, who would likely be there. Although she hoped not. she walked up to where her father was at the helm.

"Cap'n, what are we doin' in Tortuga?" she may be a piratess, a nd she may have grown up in Tortuga, but she were still pretty well spoken. He looked over at her, he hadn't known about Jack and her.

"Supplies, and Rum." When she had joined him on the ship after her mother died, she had decided to never refer to him as her father, and he had threatened the crew that if they touched her they would loose something very precious to them (hint, hint). her father had been on the same crew as Jack when he was young, but when their Captain died and the ship sank, they went their separate ways.

"Is that all?" she asked hoping his answer would be yes.

"I s'pose Jack will be there." she looked down letting out a small grunt at the mention of his name. He looked over at her confused. "Why d'you Hate Jack so much?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, but still watching the open blue of the sea.

"Because, Jack Sparrow is a pirate." He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"As are ye." He called after her as she headed back down towards the deck.

"My point Exactly." she walked over to the door of the first mates cabin, her cabin. And opened it but stopped as she felt someone grab her shoulder, she grabbed the arm and pulling out her dagger, twisted it and herself to a position where she were behind their back, holding their arm as they winced in pain with her dagger at their throat. she smiled as she realized it was Gavin.

"I guess I should stop doin' that eh?" he was a part of her father's crew before she had joined, and the only one of them who dared to hit on her, although she had made the first attempt. she let him go and he turned around to face her, rubbing his arm and watching her smile. "Think thas funny?" he asked. she put your index finger to his chest and pushed him backwards into her cabin, closing the door behind her. she leaned against the door, shaking her head at him.

"Y'know I only do it so my father won't kill you." she walked over to the desk, putting her dagger back in her belt. He came over to her and burried his face in her neck, kissing her with warm lips.

"I can't help meself, plus I would rather die than not be able to kiss ye." she smiled and he kissed her lips, hungrily, Morgan kissed back. The only time he had ever dared to kiss her was when the two were in private. she figured her father had some idea of the two of them, because he was harder on Gavin than the other crewmembers and any time he would try to talk to her her father would give him some work to do.

Gavin knew about her 'thing' with Jack three years ago and was sort of jealous of him. Whenever he had accompanied her father to the bar and saw Jack he had wanted to seriously injur him for hurting her. he had even had the guts to tell morgan of his jealousy. she warned him not to hurt Jack, because her father was a friend of him, but it just made her love Gavin more for wanting to hurt Jack as much as he had hurt her.

"Jack's likely to be in Tortuga." she said, gavin pulled away from her.

"Yeah, then why don't ye and I jus' stay here an' guard the ship?" he asked with a playful smile.

"You know my father would never leave you and I on the ship together, alone or not. He Will likely take you with him." He took his hands off her arms and slowly, enticingly, snaked them around her waist, as he gently kissed her cheek and then again kissed yoherur lips. she heard yells from outside the cabin door and knew that the ship was being anchored. she quickly gave Gavin one last kiss and slipped out of his grasp, tugging at his shirt.

"You and I better get out of here before we're caught." she said as he looked at her, desire filling his bright green eyes. morgan heard her father bellow from outside the door, and knew Gavin wouldn't get out unnoticed."Wait." she said racing back over to her desk and pulling out a piece of cloth and grabbing a bottle of rum, pouring a little on the cloth. He knew what she were up to and took out his dagger, making a large slice on his hand, wincing in pain, she ran back over to him as he replaced his dagger in it's sheath and started to clean the cut just as the door opened. her father entered and stared at the two of them standing together and looked down to see what they were doing.

"How'd ye get that boy?" her father asked Gavin.

"My fault." morgan piped in as Gavin had opened his mouth to speak. He looked at her with shock. "I accidentally handed him the wrong end of a dagger." she knew better than to hand someone the wrong end of a dagger, but her father didn't know that. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Y'd think she'd 'ave learned by now." He said to Gavin and he nodded. "Can I speak t' ye alone fer a moment." morgan nodded and placed a clean piece of cloth on Gavin's cut before letting him leave the cabin.

"What do you want to talk to me 'bout?" she asked, walking over and putting the cloth back and the rum in the cupboard.

"I think ye should come into Tortuga wit' me an' the others." He stated. she looked at him in utter shock, going through each possibility of why he was doing such a thing, he'd never let her before.

"Why?" she asked as calmly as she could, she really didn't want to have to see Jack tonight.

"Because, I think it'd do ye good fer a nigh' away from the ship." she didn't believe this, but agreed with it none the less.

"Couldn't hurt." she lied, if she saw Jack morgan knew that the pain she still held deep in her heart would resurface. He places a hand on her shoulder and gave a slight squeeze.

"Well then, we bes' be headin' to tha boat." He turned and left the room; she stood there for a few moments before she followed.

she sat at one end of the small rowboat, Gavin was at the other, and he looked at her puzzled that she were coming too.

When they arrived at the bar, morgan walked in behind her father, he spotted Jack in the corner and headed that way, and she saw what made him completely ignore getting his rum, and stared with sheer hate in her eyes. Gavin noticed and placed his hand on her shoulder, motioning for her to go sit down. she chose a table in the corner, away from Jack, while Gavin went and got their rum. He came back with two tankards of rum and set one in front of morgan, she took a large swig and averted her eyes to Gavin, and away from Jack.

her father sat down at Jack's table and started talking with him and Bill, who she heard had been found in a small Port after the curse had been broken.

she had started talking to Gavin and were trying her best not to think of Jack as she felt the pain start to filter back and wanted to cry right there.

Jack excused himself from the table, lifting the woman out of his lap, and heading to the bar to fetch more rum (he had only had two tankards and hadn't been at the bar long) as he reached his destination he noticed morgan sitting in the corner, and headed over. she saw him and became wide-eyed, morgan looked back at Gavin, hoping he wouldn't do something durastic. Jack approached the table and nodded to Gavin.

"Haven't seen ye 'round lately." He said to her.

"How can you see anything when your lap is crowded with whores." Jack looked shocked and she noticed Gavin shift uncomfortably in his chair, she looked over and saw a small pool of blood surrounding the bottom of his tankard, seeing that he was gripping the handle of it tightly with his wounded hand. she slipped a hand under the table and onto Gavin's lap to calm him down. Gavin looked down at his own hand and noticed the blood, loosening his grip.

"Can I 'ave a word with ye in private?"

You can always claim you're straightedge,

Go ahead and dye your hair,

You won't get more attention from me cuz I will never fucking care.

I try to remain secret, shooting away and hiding ouy,

But you always track me down, open your eyes and figure it out.

Friends was not good enough?

Fuck you very much, have a nice day…

- Crop Tub, AFI

There you go, hope you liked it, I previously wrote this for but obviously it got deleted, so I am trying again and the chappies will come easily. They are previously written to a certain point.

MorganS.


End file.
